Swimsuit Contest
by The Silencer
Summary: This is part of the Passing The Story game. I'd like to thank the authors who are participating. Make it a humor, romance, or whatever. This is the beginning of the fic.


I would like to thank Taiora Chick 2000, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Innosence, Pazoo, Izzygirl, Just1digigirl, Mysterious, Alita, Yin!, Flo, Taioragirl, and Sailor Cosmic Star. I will be the first one to write it, then Robster80, then NocturneD, then all the names that I said on the top in order, then Funky Junkie Monkey, and finally Strawberry Digimon. Sorry SCS, you will go the third to last. Cause I'm putting people who signed up in order. And when I said you can make anything you want, I meant anything, well almost. No NC-17, I'm changing it to 3KB or more, and no ending story. Strawberry Digimon does that. cause she asked that she can go last, and said yes. Now that I said that, let the fic begin.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I begins in the beach. Four girls are walking together, across the shoreline. They're all enjoying themselves. All of them, were drinking a nice frosty drink, and each of them were drinking different flavors on them.  
  
"This is great," said Sora.  
  
"I love beaches. They are always relaxing," said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, the warm sun, the cool breeze, and-" said Kari when she was interrupted.  
  
"And all the cute guys." said Yolie.  
  
They all bursted out laughing. They continue to walk, and saw a booth. Curious enough, they wanted to see what's going on.  
  
"Anything interesting Sora?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, something about a swimsuit contest. That's all."  
  
"Oh, it's just a silly old contest. Nothing interesting." said Kari.  
  
"Wait, here's more, the prize for winning is 100000 Yen."  
  
"100000 Yen?" all the girls said in unison.  
  
"Yeah. That's what it says."  
  
"Keep reading, is there anything more that we should know about Sora?" said Yolie.  
  
"Ok, the rules says, you have to be 14-25 years old, have to be a resident in Japan, and GIRLS ONLY. And for any guys, they can be judging."  
  
"Well, good thing I turned 14 two days ago, or I couldn't enter," said Kari.  
  
"And my family moved back here too," said Mimi.  
  
"And that were all girls," all of them said in unison and then burst out laughing.  
  
"The contest will begin this Saturday. And that's only three days away," said Sora.  
  
"You want to sign in, now?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Hell yeah," said the girls.  
  
All of them signed in, and then continued to stroll around the beach.  
  
"So what are you planning to do with all the money?" asked Kari.  
  
"Jewelry," said Mimi.  
  
"Jewelry," said Yolie.  
  
"A new car," said Sora.  
  
"But that's not enough to get you a car."  
  
"I know, with the other money I saved, I would get it. What about you Kari? What are you going to get?  
  
"I don't know. I'll just save it, for something I would like soon. "  
  
Just then, Mimi's cellular phone just rang and she picked it up, and answered it.  
  
"Hello. Hi Matt. What's up."  
  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to say that me, TK, Tai, and Izzy are going to be judges in a contest."  
  
"Oh, what kind of contest."  
  
"A swimsuit contest. They'll pay us 500 yens to be judging it. Hope it will be okay, with that."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me. Of course it is okay. Me, Kari, Sora, and Yolie are entering it. We've just signed in right now."  
  
"That's great. Davis, Joe, and Ken had entered in to be judging also, but they weren't picked. Oh well. There will be three other people will be in it, but I forgot who. So in total there will be seven judges entering. I'll be wish you the best of luck, we're trying to be fair, so don't expect any favorites from. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I got to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey guys, guess what."  
  
"What?" all of them said in unison.  
  
"I talked to Matt and he, Tai, TK, and Izzy are going to be judges."  
  
If I can try to seduce them, I would surely win the contest and get the 100000 yens. the girls thought, separately.  
  
Well for Tai, I'll just give them the old puppy dog look. thought Kari.  
  
"Well gotta go, see ya and good luck on the contest." Then, the girls went on their separate ways, with a mischievous smile on their face.  
  
I'm going to beat their asses and win. Heh, heh, heh, heh heh.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just hope that was at least 3KB. I don't want to break my own rules. Well, I have AOL, and the e-mail may not send to you. Check the review section, and I'll tell who will go next. Or I'll use MSN (which I rarely use) to e-mail you. I hope you can make it in a week, I don't want to replace anyone, and remember, I'm giving a three day warning. Well at least you would have chances. I'm expecting couple switching, I'm expecting bashing, and I'm expecting some catfights. I WANT EVERYONE TO SURPRISE ME. And now it's Robster80's turn.  
  



End file.
